Love can hurt
by AmazingMiracle
Summary: Short fic about Bernie, Serena and how love can hurt so much. Little bit stupid but had to be written. Rated T to be safe.


**_This is a fanfic about Bernie and Serena._**

Bernie was back in England. She was happy to be back. Her plane just arrived and she just get to sit in the taxi.

She hasn't told anyone about her coming back. She wasn't sure would she go back to holby. She loves Serena. She totally do. But she wasn't sure would Serena forgive her her leaving.

Bernie tried. This might hurt her very much but she wanted to try.

 _Hi. I'm not sure do you want to hear anything about me right now but I'm here now. In England I mean. If you hate me and can't forgive me I'm not gonna come back to Holby. But if you don't hate me, or if you still care about me or love me... Even a little bit... I will come back. But what ever you think about me, I love you!_

When Bernie wrote the word "love" she felt pain in her heart. She was scared if Serena didn't love her anymore.

Serena get Bernie's message and she was very comfused.

Serena tought: _Of course I love her! I have no idea what I could have done without her... She means a world to me! Oh Bernie... I can't lose her! But is this Bernie who is writing about her emotions? Hahaa... Okay there's nothing funny. This is just sweet!_

 _Hi Bernie! I miss you so much. And I love you! Please darling, please come back! I really need you! I don't know what to do without you!_

Bernie read Serena's message and she was very happy. She called to Serena:

Bernie: Hi Serena!

Serena: Hi Darling! How are you?

Bernie: Fine. Especially now when I hear your voice! How about you?

Serena: Oh you... I'm fine too. And I love too to hear your voice. I have missed you! Were are you now?

Bernie: I'm just on my way to Holby! Only half an hour and then I'm at hospital.

Serena: Okay! See you in our office!

Bernie: Yeah! Love you!

Serena: I love you too!

Bernie smiled and ended the call. She was very happy. Happy that she have someone like Serena.

*

Bernie arrived to the hospital and get up from taxi. She started walking AAU but then she heard someone shouting: "Hello stanger! You are back!" Bernie couldn't see who was the shouter but then she recognised his voice. It was Dom. Bernie walked near to him and sat next to him.

Bernie: How are you Dom?

Dom: Quite fine... but sad... I'm sorry Bernie...

Bernie: What? Sorry for what?

Dom: About Serena...

Bernie shocked. _What a hell?! What has happend to Serena? Is she okay? I can't lose her!_ She taught.

Bernie: What?

Dom: Haven't you heard? Someone should have called you! Someone shot her...

Bernie: Oh no no no! This can't be happening! I just can't lose her! Why didn't anyone call me? Where is she? Is she... Is she alive?

Dom: She is on AAU... Morven, Raf and Ric are on teather with her.. And yeah she is still alive... Hardly...

Bernie: Oh gosh... Dom... I have to go!!

Bernie started running. She haven't ever run this fast. But it was about her lover so nothing else matters now.

Bernie get to the AAU and saw Fletch.

Bernie: Fletch! Is Serena... Still... Alive??

Fletch: She is out of teather but Ric said... She is... going to...

Bernie: What?

Fletch: Die.

Bernie started to cry. It was the first time in her life when someone sees her crying. She didn't care now.

Fletch came next to Bernie and hugged her.

Fletch: Bernie... You should go and see her.

Bernie: Yeah. You're right.

Bernie went to room where Serena was. She felt pain. Pain because her lover just lay next to her and was going to die. Soon.

Bernie: Serena... Darling... I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I love you. More than anything. You are my life. I have no idea how I can survive without you...

Serena squeezed Bernie's hand. Just a little bit but Bernie felt it.

Bernie: Serena? You can hear me? Can you talk to me? I love you darling. I know I have said it many times but I mean it!

"I... love... you... too... Bernie..." Serena said very weakly.

Bernie kissed her.

Monitor beeped.

Bernie: Oh no! Not now! Serena!

Ric ran to the room. They tried to resuscitate Serena but it was too late.

Ric: Do you want to say it?

Bernie: Yeah. Time... of... Time of death: 13.15.

Then Bernie just cried. Ric hugged Bernie very long.

Ric: Do you want to be with her alone?

Bernie: Yeah if you don't mind...

Ric: No of course not.

Bernie: Thanks Ric. And I want to tell to staff on my own so don't say anything yet.

Ric: Okay.

Ric left.

Bernie: Oh darling... why this happend just to you? You haven't done anything wrong. What I do with my life now without you? But whatever I do I promise you, Serena, that I don't ever forget you! You made this world a little bit better place and you made me so much better person. Thank you darling.

Bernie left room crying.

Bernie: Can I have everyone's attention?

Everybody came nearer and the whole ward was quiet.

Bernie: I'm sorry to tell you that... That Serena is dead...

She couldn't stop crying. Morven came next to her and hugged her.

Morven: I'm so sorry Bernie. I know how much you cared about Serena.

Bernie: Thank you Morven. I totally cared about Serena. Excuse me.

Bernie went back to the room where Serena were. She took a chair and sat next to Serena. She took her hand and kissed it.

Bernie: Rest in peace Serena darling.


End file.
